She Changed My World
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: Bella was hurt when she found out that, after graduation, Edward and his family were abandoning her. So hurt that she and Charlie decided to move to Denali Alaska to get away from the pain. But it seems that Bella is destined to be a part of the vampire world. Bella/Tanya. FemSlash
1. Chapter 1

**She Changed My World**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: Bella / Tanya**

**Rating: T for Language and Content**

* * *

**BPOV**

Somehow, I knew that Edward and I just weren't meant to be. I mean, c'mon, he's a freaking gorgeous vampire and I'm just plain ol' Bella. Nothing was really special about me, I had chocolate brown hair and eyes, my body was just about average, and nothing really stood out. I guess I understand why they left. I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

I still remember it like it was only hours ago. He asked me to take a walk with him in the forest behind my house. I thought we were just going on one of our outings to the meadow or something. I was wrong. Once we were out of eyeshot of my house he stopped and told me something I will never forget. "Bella, we're leaving."

Those words didn't register in my mind for a few minutes; I asked him when we were leaving. He then proceeded to tell me that I wasn't welcome, that I was only a toy to their family, a pet. I never meant anything to them, and that they were leaving without me. He did, however, ask one thing of me before he left, he asked me to move on. He no longer loved me, so I should move on with my life and find a nice human to settle down with. After that, he just left me, alone. It wasn't until much later when Sam Uley found me, lying on the forest floor, that he delivered me to my father.

I was really cut up when Edward told me I was just a toy to him and his family, that he didn't want me anymore. It's a good thing I had graduated already; otherwise I'm sure I would have flunked out of school. How does one settle down with a human, after they have had a vampire? I didn't think it was possible. One does not simply settle for adequate, when they've tasted perfection.

Thankfully, Charlie came to my aid. He told me that we were going to move, so we could get away from all the pain that Forks held. I will forever love him for that. Charlie had gotten a job with the Police Department in Alaska, some small town called Denali I think. Somehow the name is familiar to me, but I just don't know why.

It was the middle of October when we moved up there, away from all my grief. While Charlie had his job at the Police Department, I decided that since I wasn't going to start college for a year or two, I might as well get a job so I could help out with the cost of moving and living up here. I applied to a few different places around the small town. There wasn't much, but there was a grocery store, the library and the small restaurant that I could apply to. Out of the three, I hoped that I got that job at the library. Reading was my passion, and being around books would probably help me recover from my pain.

As I was delivering my application to the town library, I, being the clumsy person I am, happened to trip in the snow and would have fell flat on my face. Instead of falling, someone grabbed onto my arm and prevented me from falling. "Woah there, gotta be careful, don't want to break anything now do we?" I looked at my savior, and standing there was a boy, tall, blonde hair, boyish complexion, almost reminded me of Mike Newton back home.

"No, we wouldn't. Thanks for stopping me from humiliating myself." The boy who saved me, just flashed me a bright smile and replied,

"No problem. You're new around here aren't you? Not used to the snow weather I gather? Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time. The name is Brad, by the way, Brad Holstein. And you are?" Brad eh? I wondered if he would be anything like Mike, never giving me a day off, or never taking no for an answer.

"Bella, Bella Swan, my father and I just moved here from Forks, Washington." It was the truth; I just hoped he didn't ask me why we moved.

"Cool cool. Well, I gotta get going; it was nice to meet you Bella. I'll see you around?" He seemed like a nice enough guy, I was actually looking forward to seeing him again.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Brad." He waved goodbye and jogged off into town. I continued walking into the library. As I walked into the small building, I was met with a warm atmosphere that smelled of old parchment, a smell that I thrived off of. I walked up to the main desk, and approached a young women sitting behind the desk. She looked a little like Angela Webber, she wore black framed glasses, had onyx colored hair, and looked to be somewhat short. She looked up from her work and smiled. "Hi, welcome to the Denali Town Library, I'm Shelia, how can I help you?" Shelia huh? I wonder if she was as friendly and warm as Angela, only one way to find out.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I just came by to drop off a job application. I was hoping you had an opening." I was praying on the inside that she said yes, because, while the grocery store or and restaurant wouldn't be horrible, I'd much rather work here.

"You know, we are actually looking for someone to help out around here. Not many people want to work in the library here, so if you'll let me run this by my boss real quickly, I'm sure we can work something out." Internally I was cheering; I had a chance, and a pretty good one at that.

"That's fine. I'll just wait."

"Cool, I'll be back in a few minutes." After she left, I looked around the shelves. For a small town, they had a pretty sizable selection. Many of my favorites like _Wuthering Heights _and _Pride and Prejudice_. As I'm look around, I spot a small alcove with a few chairs there, perfect for reading. I make a mental note that this will be the perfect place for me to regroup, read a few books and find myself again.

Shelia walks out from the back and calls out to me. "Hey Bella, my boss said you're hired. We need somebody to shelve books and the like. So if you're up for the job, it's all yours." In my mind I did a little jig. I got the job!

"Of course! I'd love this job. So, when do I start?" I hoped right away, but you never know.

"Now, if you can that is. Since this is a small library, you shouldn't have a problem finding where things so. There's a cart of books over here that need to be shelved. Oh yeah, my boss said that we'll pay you $9.75 an hour, and you get paid weekly here as well. Any questions you have?" $9.75? That's $2 above minimum wage here; they're being pretty generous, especially for a teenager straight out of high school who's new in town. Oh well, I'm not going to complain.

"Just a couple things, what are my hours and what should I wear?" What, they were pretty important questions.

"Well, hours here are 9-5 on weekdays, 8-6 on Saturdays, and we're closed on Sunday. You won't have to work the entire time, but if you are specific on what days and times you want, you can talk to our boss, Adam. If not, I can have a shift schedule ready for you tomorrow, as for dress code, just something presentable. You'll most likely be interacting with people, so you've got to be looking nice, but beyond that, it's really up to you. I recommend something light, since you'll probably be moving around a lot, and the heater is on most of the time in here." That sounds reasonable, I didn't really have a preference with when I worked, since I didn't really have any friends here yet, and I didn't do much at home.

"Well, I'm not too picky with hours, so you can pick something out for me, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll tell Adam to get a shift table ready for you. He should have it done by tomorrow. As for now, it's about 3:00, so if you want to work until 5:00, I'm sure that'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that; I don't have anything else to do today." I was ecstatic to be around books, with it being my job none the less!

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, this cart of books here needs to be shelved. It's like a standard library here. Fiction in the corner, non-fiction over there, kids books over in that corner, ordered by alphabetical orders according to the author's last name." She said as she pointed to where things were. Seemed easy enough, I'm pretty familiar with the system so this shouldn't be a problem.

"Okay, thanks Shelia. Will you think Adam for me if you see him, for giving me a job?"

"Will do Bella, it's nice to have a new face around here, we don't get that many, mostly school kids working on homework or reports, occasionally someone looking for a book, and of course the Denali sisters." The who? They sounded really familiar. I think Shelia gathered that I was confused from the look on my face.

"The Denali sisters are three sisters that live on the outskirts of the town. They tend to keep to themselves, but they're nice none the less. They frequently come here, sometimes getting books, sometimes just to relax. You'll probably see them around. Actually, here comes one of them now." As I turned around, I spotted something that I never thought I'd see again. A vampire and she had golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Now I know I'm nowhere close to finished with An Imprint of a Lifetime, but this story is not meant to go on that long; 10-12 chapter maximum, if that. I've already started Chapter 2 for this story, so I shouldn't let this one drop off like I have before. This was just a little something cooking the in back of my mind for a long time. And I had to write it before I went crazy. **

**I'm a major fan of Bella & Tanya, and I don't think there's nearly enough stories about them, so I'm submitting my own. This'll be a short little story about them basically getting together and junk. Not really a set plot or anything, so, mostly fluff. Hope you guys like it!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Changed My World**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Bella / Tanya**

**Rating: T for Language and Content**

* * *

**BPOV**

Vampires, vegetarian ones at that, here in Denali. Only I would move to get away from vampires, and move into another place with vampires. This one had strawberry blonde hair, perfect complexion like all vampires, golden eyes, which signified I didn't really need to be scared, but what got me was the look in her eyes. As we made eye contact, she had a look that intrigued me. Her eyes held confusion, joy, and longing, all at once. I broke eye contact, and that seemed to bring her out of her trance. She walked over to me and Shelia, to introduce herself.

"Hi Shelia, someone new we have here?"

"Yeah, Bella, this is Tanya, the oldest of the Denali sisters. Tanya, this is Bella Swan, she just moved here from Forks, she's working here at the library now." Recognition flashed in Tanya's eyes for a brief moment. She seemed to know me from somewhere, but I knew I had never met her before. I would have remembered seeing a creature as beautiful as her. Wait, brain, I think she's beautiful? Not really appropriate at the present moment; I'm here, trying to get over Edward, not looking for another vampire to be attracted to. I can't let myself do this yet, if I ever do.

"Hello Bella, I'm Tanya Denali, So, you just moved here, how are you enjoying Denali so far?" Her voice sounded so much like a vampires', and yet, so much more, like the sweetest music I've ever heard. Edward's voice was velvety and smooth; Tanya's voice was more like bells and wind chimes, a sound I much preferred to his.

"Uh.. uh.. Yeah, it's great. It's a nice change from Forks." Why was I so nervous? I'm sure she could detect it in my voice. My stuttering was quiet apparent.

"Yes, I suppose it is, moving from the Pacific Northwest to a snowy frontier like Alaska. I actually have some extended family that lived near Forks. My sisters and I visited them on occasion, the area is beautiful. Why, if I may be so bold, did you decide to move here?" Uh oh, this was not where I wanted to go so soon. I'm sure that "extended family" she referred to was the Cullens. Oh yeah! I remember now, the Cullens mentioned their "cousins" in Alaska a few times. Tanya, Kate and Irena Denali. I'm not sure if she had been told about me, I assume not since technically humans weren't supposed to know of their existence, so it was safer for the Cullens to not tell anyone. I probably should play the ignorant card.

"Uhm, I just graduated and I wanted a change of scenery; too many memories in Forks that I'd rather not be around, personal reasons. Charlie decided that he didn't want me to live on my own, so he was able to get a job with the Police Department here." It was true, might not have been the whole truth, but I wasn't ready to face my reasons yet, especially with another vampire. There are some things that I would rather keep between myself and my journal.

"I see. Well, I just came to get a book on hold for me; I hope I'll see you around Bella." I did sincerely hope that I would see her sometimes. My guts told me that there was something different about her, and it couldn't hurt to at least become friends with her, the sort of friendship between a human and a human. I don't think I can take it, having a friendship, even a romantic relationship with another vampire, even though I do want it.

"Oh right Tanya, I do have your book for you, just a second, I'll go get it!" Shelia ran around one of the shelves searching for a book. While she was not there, Tanya just stared at me. I could feel her eyes sweeping me over, almost apprising me. As Shelia returned, Tanya smiled and accepted the book, thanking Shelia and waving to me.

"I'll see you around Bella!" Then she walked out of the library and down the street.

"She's nice, isn't she Bella?"

"Yeah, she's polite, seems nice." But of course she would be, as a vegetarian vampire, she's around humans a lot. They didn't need to attract more attention to themselves.

"Good, don't let go of that thought Bella, many people in this town don't like them. They think that the Denali's are strange, while they're nice, that they're strange and don't belong here. If they weren't upstanding figures in our community, I'm sure that many people would love to get rid of them." Why was the not surprising to me? Oh yeah, the Cullens were treated the same way in Forks. It's understandable, self-preservation of humans and all, but still, I knew that wouldn't stop me from socializing with Tanya.

"That's too bad. Well, I'm more open-minded than most, so that shouldn't be a problem." That was true too, since I did have an in with vampires, I wouldn't hold that against them.

"Well anyways Bella, time to get to work." First day on the job, should be fun.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After I got off work, it was about 5:00 P.M so I decided to call Charlie and ask if he wanted me to pick something up for dinner or whatever. I called his cell and when he picked up, I asked him what he wanted. He just said that he was eating out with some of the people at the department, sort of a work welcome party, and that I could come if I wanted to. It was going to be at the small restaurant in town, so I agreed since I was fairly close to it. I walked down the street and found my dad with some of the PD guys.

"Hey Dad, have a good day?"

"Yeah, pretty quiet day, so wasn't too bad. What have you been up to today?"

"Oh, just got a job at the library." And met a vegetarian vampire that knew the Cullens.

"Sounds good Bella, so I guess I won't see much of you then?"

"I don't know, I'll get my hours tomorrow, but I shouldn't be working late, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh okay, well Bella here's some of the guys at the Police Department. This here is Jamie." He pointed to a guy in his mid 30s, short, cropped brown hair, mid-height, and sort of lanky, "Mark" He pointed to a tall, younger man, maybe early 20s, with messy black hair, "and Spencer." He gestured to a blonde, older man, maybe about as old as Charlie, and about the same height. They all waved at me and I smiled at them. Looks like Charlie was making friends already. I needed to step up my game so I'm not left alone at home every day.

"Oh Charlie, Kate should be here soon, she needed to do something before she stopped by." As Spencer said that, a tall, gorgeous, blonde woman walked into the restaurant. Looks like I'm about to meet yet another Denali.

"Kate, over here!" Spencer called out. Kate turned her head in our direction and walked over.

"Hey Spencer, Mark, Jamie, Charlie. So who's this you've got here, friend of yours?"

"My daughter actually Kate, Bella this is the Chief of Police here, Kate Denali. Kate this is my daughter Bella." I saw that flash of recognition in her eyes, the same look that Tanya gave me earlier, except this time, I also was this evil glint in her eye, like she was just sizing me up to get pranked.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I've heard a lot about you." I blushed, her voice was similar to Alice's voice, charm like, but was slightly deeper, but still very feminine. It was a nice sound, but didn't hold a candle to Tanya's voice.

"Only good things I hope?"

"Oh, very good things. I hope you enjoy you stay here." I wasn't sure if it was Charlie who was talking about me, or the Cullens, I assume Charlie since I doubt the Cullens told them about me.

"Well, I have been so far, so we'll see." She laughed a little bit.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a reason to love it here." What? She sounded so certain that I would find a reason.

After that little piece of information, I was sort of distracted for the rest of the evening. Charlie, Kate, Spencer, Mark and Jamie were all laughing and talking. I was half listening, just thinking about a few things.

Had the Cullens told them about me? I can't imagine that they would put themselves in danger, but the Denali's seem to already know me, even know things about me that I don't even know. Maybe one of them was a seer like Alice? I knew that the name Denali seems familiar to me, but I just couldn't place it until Tanya mentioned their "extended family" in the Pacific Northwest. I knew that I would be interacting with them quite a bit. Kate was my dad's boss, so I'm sure I'd run into her a few times. I had yet to meet Irena, but in a small town, you'll eventually know everyone.

Then there was Tanya, I don't think I wanted to try to keep myself away from her. Everything about her, her scent, voice, body, everything I know about her, which granted isn't much, makes me want to become closer to her. I didn't know why, but I was determined to find out. I needed something to make me forget the Cullens, maybe if I'm careful; the Denali's could be just that.

As the night came to a close, me and Charlie said good bye to everyone and went back to the house. I just wanted to sleep after my emotionally taxing day. Taking a quick shower and putting of a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, I jumped into bed. As I was about to fall asleep, I could have sworn I saw a pair of bright yellow eyes, staring at me through the window. I was too tired to really process it, but I remember whispering, "Tanya."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hopefully you guys find this satisfactory. Thanks for the encouragement with this story; it looks like many people are looking forward to it. The motivation is off the charts for this right now. I'm actually really looking forward to writing a fluff story, in addition to my other, novel-ish story, so this should be updated every couple days. I did have this chapter half written when I posted the story yesterday, so I decided just to finish it today. **

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and this story! **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	3. Chapter 3

**She Changed My World**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Bella / Tanya**

**Rating: T for Language and Content**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and just laid on my back staring at the ceiling for a while. Technically I didn't need to stop by at the library until 9 or 10. Shelia told me that if I would come in first thing today, she would give me my shift schedule, but that I wouldn't be working today, so that was fine with me. I started to think about yesterday, meeting Tanya and Kate. The more I think about them, the more I feel that I can forget the Cullens and move on. Although I don't even know her, I feel this connection to Tanya on a level that I can't even comprehend. I have no idea why that is, but I'm determined to find out, sometime.

Thinking back to the look that Tanya gave me, all those emotions in her eyes, I knew she felt something too, I don't know if it was what I felt, but I knew there was something. Hopefully I wasn't hallucinating when I thought that. Subconsciously I wanted Tanya to approve of me, like me even. It was like I was craving her, without really knowing it myself. It was feelings like this that confused me. Why would I feel that way for someone I don't even know, I would say it's because I liked her on some romantic level, but I loved guys didn't I? Of course, Edward was my only comparison, and not a very good one at that. He shattered my heart and I don't know if I can put it back together alone.

I glanced over at the clock and it was 8:00 A.M. I suppose I should get up and at 'em. I needed to get my shift schedule and perhaps take a walk around the town, just see what it's like. So I got up, went to brush my teeth and straighten my hair. Afterwards I walked back into my bedroom to search for an outfit. Since I was going to be walking around today, I grabbed a warm pair of jeans, long sleeve crew neck, beanie, and a pair of boots. As I walked out the door, I grabbed my winter coat for the extra warmth. I figured that if I was too warm, I could just take it off and carry it. The library was about a 10 minute walk from my house, easily do-able. As I arrived at the building, I was greeted by Shelia who welcomed me into the building.

"Hey Bella! I'm assuming you're here to pick up your shift schedule?"

"Yup, that's what I'm here for."

"Let me run and get it real quick. You can sit down if you want." She gestured to some of the wooden chairs scattered around. As she ran into the back office, I sat down on one of the chairs. I felt the cool breeze on my back, signifying that someone just walked in. I turned my head and saw that it was Tanya Denali, the object of my recent musings that walked in. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back as she walked over to me.

"Hey Bella, fancy seeing you here. How was your day yesterday? I heard you met my sister Kate."

"Yeah, she was at the welcome party for my dad, and he invited me to come so I met your sister. She seems nice." And she did, and was. I did actually like Kate, even though my mind was on her sister Tanya.

"Good thing, you'll probably be seeing more of her. So what are you doing on this fine day?"

"Just picking up my work schedule and then I was thinking of taking a walk in town, to familiarize myself with the area. It's a small town so it shouldn't take that long I suppose." Somehow I wished that Tanya would offer to show me around, and almost like she read my mind, like another certain vampire that I know of,

"You know, I could accompany you if you'd like. I've lived here for a while and I know my way around. I could give you the grand tour of the place." I nodded my head eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly. I think I may have seemed a little too enthusiastic about it since Tanya looked like she was trying to hold back a smirk.

"Alright then, when Shelia comes back with your schedule we can get going." As soon as the words left her mouth, Shelia came running back in, a paper in hand.

"Here you go Bella, all neat and tidy for you. Oh hi Tanya, is there anything I can help you with?" I was looking my schedule over and it looked like I worked all day on Mondays and Thursdays, and half days on Tuesday and Wednesday. I got Fridays and Saturdays off, which I was pretty happy about.

"No thanks Shelia, I was just talking to Bella here and I'm going to take her on a tour of the town. I'll be seeing you later?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow or something." Shelia said giving us a smile. Tanya smiled and motioned me to follow her out the door. I folded up my schedule and walked next to her, keeping in stride with her.

"So Bella, anything in particular you want to see? Or just a general overview."

"Just a general overlook of the town, just to familiarize where things are." Now that I'm actually here with her, I'm starting to feel nervous. My hands were shaking and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I think Tanya thought I was cold since she took my hand in hers and rubbed it between hers in an attempt to warm it up. I figured that due to the cold climate of Alaska, that a human wouldn't notice the insanely cold temperature of their skin. Despite the fact I didn't know why she would care so much, I did slightly shudder at our skin to skin contact. I never felt that with Edward, I didn't feel that spark, and yet I barely knew Tanya and already I'm confused about my own feelings.

"You cold Bella? We can go stop by one of the coffee shops if you'd like."

"No I'm fine; your hands warmed me up." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. That could be taken so awkwardly. Tanya just smiled.

"Good, well anyways, ready to get this tour on the road?" I nodded and we walked down the main street through the town. I pointed out the grocery store, the small restaurant that I went to yesterday, the post office, a various other small shops and such. It really was a nice place; the size reminded me of Forks. The school was down the road that Tanya pointed out. We were walking around for a good half an hour to an hour, and the whole time I was happy to be with Tanya. Just from talking to her, I knew she was polite, nice, had a funny personality, and with some of the looks she gave me in she thought I wasn't looking, that she felt what I did. While I was curious what that was, I didn't have the guts to ask about it.

While I looked forward to making friends with Tanya, maybe even her sisters, I didn't want to be sucked back into the vampire world again, at least not so soon. It had only been three or four months since the Cullens left, too soon to dive back in. Maybe in the future I would see if I could be with vampires again, but now, I just wanted a human like friendship with Tanya. It was starting to get a little colder so Tanya suggested we grab a coffee and just chat. I agreed and we walked in the direction of the coffee shop.

I had noticed that while I was with Tanya, people were giving me strange looks. They had a look of disapproval almost, like I shouldn't be conversing with her. I suppose what Shelia told me was true; there were a few many people that didn't like the Tanya and her family. When you're an insanely old vampire, I guess you learn to brush off the looks of others. When we got to the coffee shop I just ordered a white chocolate mocha and, as I expected, Tanya didn't order anything. After I got my drink, we went over to one of the corners and sank into the comfy chairs.

"So Bella, what do you think of Denali so far?" I loved it honestly, but I think it was the people, well one person that was keeping me here. Wait, what the hell brain? Why do you keep thinking things like that? I'm so glad that I'm immune to mind reading abilities.

"I like it here. It reminds me a lot of Forks, even the people here remind me of my home."

"That's good. What was your hometown like?" Did I really want to share that? I felt safe to tell Tanya anything and she wouldn't judge me for it, even though I barely know her. I guess a few telling her a few things wouldn't hurt.

"It was small, much like Denali. I moved there to live with my dad, Charlie after my mom wanted to travel with my step-father Phil. I was keeping her in Phoenix, and I could tell she wasn't happy, so I decided to spend some time with Charlie. I spent my senior year in Forks, and it was a quite invigorating experience. I learned a few things there, about myself, and people that I had never thought possible. Honestly, I didn't think I'd move around, but due to some.. Personal reasons, I couldn't stay there. Charlie was kind enough to move with me, and here we are in Denali." I didn't have to share the more intimate details, but I had opened up to her more than I had anyone else in this small town.

"I'm assuming that those personal reasons had to do with the Cullens?" I blinked. I had not been expecting that, I suppose they did tell Denalis about me.

"I.. I.." I didn't know how to respond. How was I supposed to?

"It's alright Bella, when I first met you, and you told me your name was Bella Swan, I knew you were Edward's Bella." I could see her eyes darken a bit. I shuddered at that term, "Edward's Bella." I wasn't Edwards anything anymore.

"I'm not his anymore." I managed to whisper. I'm sure that if she hadn't been a vampire, she wouldn't have heard me.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Bella, I just wanted you to know that I know you know. You don't have to be worried. My family and I won't out you." That was reassuring. If Aro ever caught wind that I knew about vampires, I could say good bye to my life.

"Thank you Tanya. How did you know anyways?"

"Alice. She contacted me about a month ago, telling me that the human Edward had fallen for was coming to Denali and that she would know what we were." I could tell she wasn't telling me something, but since she didn't press the Edward matter, I decided to not press this.

"Oh okay, understandable I guess. You'd probably want a warning that someone who knew what you were, in a small town, wouldn't out you. Trust me, I wouldn't."

"I know you won't Bella. I trust you. Anyways, it's getting to around lunch time; do you want to join me?" How exactly could I do that, last time I checked, vampires didn't eat human food, and I sure wasn't going to drink blood. I think Tanya could see my confusion and she laughed.

"Don't worry Bella, I just meant do you want to continue our conversation over food for you?" I nodded in the affirmative. She smiled, got up, and offered her hand to me. I took it and pulled myself up. We both walked out of the coffee shop to the small restaurant in town. I noticed that the entire time, she hadn't let go of my hand.

* * *

**A/N**: **Update again! I'm really enjoying this story, and it's really fun to write. Well I guess we figured out that it was Alice that told Tanya, and that Tanya indeed does know Bella, but what did Alice really tell Bella? *shifty eyes* We'll wait and see. **

**Next chapter will be Tanya and Bella's "lunch date." Should be interesting. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**She Changed My World**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing: Bella / Tanya**

**Rating: T for Language and Content**

* * *

**BPOV**

As we walked over towards the restaurant, Rick's Dinner, I was just enjoying being with Tanya, but I was also confused. Why would the Cullens tell the Denalis about me, when, from what I heard, the Denalis were sticklers for the vampire law? I mean, humans aren't allowed to know about vampires, the Cullens as well as I would be in deep shit if they found out. Why wouldn't the Denalis contact Aro, Marcus and Caius? I guess that's something I'll have to find out for myself.

As Tanya and I walked, she wouldn't let go of my hand the entire way, not that I was complaining. Somehow her hand fit perfectly in mine, I imagined how perfectly her body would feel against mine, or even her lips against mine.. Wait, brain, what? Why am I fantasizing about kissing Tanya? I barely know the women, sure I heard a little bit about her and her sisters from the Cullens, but personally, I didn't know her, at all. I did want to rectify that however. Even though I thought that I didn't want to peruse a relationship with a vampire again, my mind was imagining myself with Tanya, in a not so innocent way. Was there something wrong with me?

We soon arrived at Ricks and for the first time since we left the café, Tanya let go of my hand to open the door and gesture for me to go through. I blushed a little at the sentiment and walked in. Tanya followed close behind me. A waitress walked over to us.

"Hi I'm Sarah, how many people in your party?"

Tanya answered, "Just me and Bella Sarah. Something a tad bit private if it wouldn't trouble you too much?" Sarah nodded and grabbed a couple menus.

"Sure thing Tanya, follow me." She led us to a booth near the rear of the restaurant. There were a few people here, as it was lunch hour, but anything we said probably wouldn't be overheard by the people. "Here you are, your server will be with you in a few minutes to take your order, but while you think, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just Diet Coke for me."

"Nothing for me, thanks." I didn't expect anything less from Tanya, of course I would be the only one eating.

"Sure thing, I'll send Josh out with your drinks shortly." She walked off, leaving us alone.

I stuck my nose in my menu, not really knowing what to say to Tanya. How do you break the ice when the person sitting across from you knows you know something you shouldn't?

"Bella, I know you are worried, don't be. My sisters and I won't tell Aro." I jerked my head up, my face giving away that I was thinking just that. "It's written all over you face Bella, you're worried for yourself and the Cullens." How did she know things about me that I barely knew about myself? Of course I was worried for the Cullens, even though I was just a toy and a plaything to Edward and his family; I didn't want them to suffer because of me.

"Why? Tanya, by all rights you should contact Aro. I shouldn't know your secret." Tanya's eyes darkened a bit and she let loose a soft growl.

"Even if you shouldn't know Bella, I wouldn't turn you over to Aro. You'll suffer more there then you can imagine." Before I could process that, a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes walked over to us.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I'm Josh your server, are you ready to order?" I nodded.

"I'll just have a medium salad, with ranch." I wasn't really hungry, but I did want to have this conversation with Tanya, despite the possibilities of bad things to come.

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Sure thing, I'll be back with your salad in a bit. Can I take your menus?" Joshed winked at me, and I blushed and nodded and handed him my menu and Tanya did the same.

As I focused my attention back on Tanya, she was giving a death glare at the back of Josh's head. Man, if looks could kill, Josh would be dead on the floor before he got back to the kitchen. As soon as she noticed me looking, her eyes returned to their golden color. "Problem Tanya?"

"No, nothing's wrong. He was just looking at you funny." Really? I didn't see anything, but I guess Tanya's senses are more in tune than mine.

"Well, okay then, but what you said about Aro, about the pain, what did you mean?" She sighed.

"The Volturi are notorious for making their punishments not only hurt the body, but also the mind. They will take what you care about most and crush it without a thought." What could they take from me? The only thing at this point that I cared about was Charlie. My father was really the one thing that made life bearable for me. If he hadn't been there for me, I don't know where I would be.

I think Tanya could see I was thinking about someone important because her eyes softened and she reached over to grab my hand that was lying on the table. I didn't pull away and in fact I intertwined my fingers with hers. I could see a slight smile tug at her lips and I couldn't help but think that would fingers fit together like they were made for that position. It was completely natural, and I never wanted to let go.

A small tear ran down my check as I thought about what the Volturi could do to my life. The fact that I knew about vampires was putting Charlie in danger. After all he's done for me, I can't let the Volturi learn that I know their secret; I had to protect my father. Tanya stood and moved to the same side of the booth as me. Our fingers were still intertwined and she wiped the tear off my cheek with her other hand. I reveled in her touch on my face. It was so soft, despite her rock hard skin.

She cupped my cheek with her hand and I leaned into her touch. As my eyes started to close, I was imagining what it would be like to have her lips against mine. I felt her hand leave my face, I instantly missed her touch and I opened my eyes. I could see her eyes were darkening again, and her lips were leaning towards mine. Was she going to kiss me? Did I even want that? My mind said I wasn't ready, but my heart was telling me that I was. She sensed that I wasn't going to pull away and leaned even closer, our noses almost touching. Just as her lips were about to connect with mine, I heard a male voice clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but here's your salad miss." Josh looked a little dejected but all I could focus on was how close Tanya was to kissing me. Her lips were almost on mine, and I think I wanted it. I could see Tanya scowling a little bit, once again giving Josh the death glare. She sighed as I started to eat my salad. She was silent while I ate; I think she was just lost in thought.

Likewise my thoughts were all over the map. She had almost kissed me, and I almost let her. My rational mind was telling me that it was too soon to be in a relationship again, especially with another vampire. My soul, however, was telling me something entirely different. It was telling me that Tanya and I were meant to be. My mind was saying, meant to be what? How could I be attracted to a vampire that I hardly know, and a female one at that? I wasn't a homophobe, but I had never fancied women before.

As soon as I was finished, Tanya stood up and offered her hand to me. I looked up at her honey golden eyes; I saw hesitation and passion, two conflicting emotions within them. I smiled and took her hand. She gripped my hand and we walked up to the front register. She insisted that she pay for me, which after much protest, I gave in. After she had paid, we walked to the door, which she held open for me and followed me outside.

"So Bella," as she intertwined our fingers again, I couldn't bring myself to let go of her hand, I felt so much comfort in her hand. "What do you want to do now?"

What did I want to do? I hadn't really planned on spending the day with Tanya. I shrugged my shoulders. "Not sure, I haven't really planned anything to do while I was here. I just needed to get away from Forks, and then I work at the library now. I don't really know what else to do. Do you suggest anything?"

"Well, there is a forest near the edge of town, if you want to go on a hike. Walking in the snow around here is very beautiful." Did I want to do that? Sure, why wouldn't I want to spend more alone time with Tanya?

"Sure thing, sounds good to me." She smiled and led the way. A few blocks down I saw Brad walking down the sidewalk. He waved at me and jogged over to us, smiling.

"Hey Bella! How you doing? Haven't fell any have you?" He said chucking slightly. I blushed and I could feel Tanya's fingers tighten around mine.

"No I haven't, thanks for asking Brad. How have you been?"

"I've been good, just been working and stuff. Oh, hi there Tanya. I haven't seen you in town lately. Are you too busy to grace us with your presence?" As soon as he acknowledged Tanya, I noticed his formerly friendly tone turned into somewhat of a sneer, like he didn't like Tanya. I frowned a little bit. I didn't like someone disapproving of Tanya, especially someone who I actually knew.

"No Mr. Holstein, I've been around, I guess you just haven't seen me around, although I don't know how, since you seem to get around a bit." She retorted back. His mouth fell open a little bit and he tightened his fists.

"I see we aren't going to be very civilized today are we Tanya." He noticed our intertwined fingers. "I'd be careful if I were you Bella. I'll see you around yeah?" I growled a bit. How dare he insult my Tanya. Wait, my Tanya? Since when do I think that, and since when do I growl? I could see Tanya smirk as Brad ran off.

"Sorry about that Bella. I didn't know you knew him. The Holsteins and my family don't get along well. Brad's father was supposed to get the next promotion to Chief of Police, but Kate managed to be a better candidate for the job. He blames my family for even moving here and causing his father to lose the job. He and I don't mesh, before Kate got the job, Brad was actually kind of sweet on me, no doubt to try to get in my pants. I, however, turned him down." I shuddered a little bit at Brad hitting on Tanya. I didn't like the idea and I think she knew that. She chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Bella; he won't get in my way. I know what I want, and it's not him." She turned and continued walking, at a slightly faster pace. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what she meant. When it finally clicked, I jogged up to meet her. Our so called nature walk was going to be interesting for sure.

* * *

**A/N: New Chapter! I actually sort of like this one. It gives me a good opening for them to get together. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I have been busy with a few other things. FanFiction, while fun, is not at the top of my priority list. Hopefully you guys find this chapter enjoyable. **

**In reply to FloridaGirl13, I haven't yet decided if I add in lemons or not to this story. If it comes time for that I may just write out takes, but as of right now, I'm not planning any in the immediate future. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback of this story. I see I'm not the only one who thinks there isn't enough Bella/Tanya pairings. Anyways, next chapters we will see how Tanya plans to really get what she wants, and how far she's willing to go to get it.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	5. Chapter 5

**She Changed My World**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing: Bella / Tanya**

**Rating: T for Language and Content**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I followed Tanya into the forest, I couldn't help but think of the similarities between my situation now, and when Edward left. This time however, I believe that Tanya won't just leave me there. Chiefly because I hardly knew anything about her, I wasn't as involved with her as Edward, so there wasn't a reason for her to leave. Ever since the breakup with Edward, I was continuously cautious around others, granted I didn't have any interaction with anyone much. I suppose it was my heart's reflex to prevent future heartbreak.

As I caught up to her after she had swiftly walked away from our confrontation with Brad, I reached out to grab her hand. Her head jerked towards me, her eyes curious, she was questioning my actions, I could tell. I simply smiled at her and kept her hand in mine. She averted her eyes, but kept a grasp on my hand. She slowed down her pace once we hit the tree line. I already loved just spending time alone with her, even if it was in silence. I've slowly been coming to the conclusion that I do want something more with Tanya, I'm just too suborn and still not completely over Edward, to let myself realize that fact. I know, somewhere inside myself, that Tanya would never treat me like Edward did, like a possession and a trophy. Tanya would treat me like an equal, and at the end of the day, that's all I really wanted.

What I didn't know was how Tanya felt, or how to even approach the topic. I had never wanted to be with a woman, not that I had an inherent problem with the idea. I had just lived my life, admiring and loving men, and women were a whole new playing field. I also didn't know how Tanya felt about me, I mean the signs were there; the flirting, the near kiss in the diner, her darkening eyes whenever I talked about Edward, all signs that I, at least, meant something to her, but I was too scared to make the first move.

As I was thinking, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, and me, of course, being klutzy Bella, tripped over a tree root. Before I face planted on the forest floor, Tanya and her vampire reflexes managed to catch me and returned me to an upright position. I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks and Tanya chuckled a little bit.

"You okay Bella? I have no idea what I'm going to do with you if you are always going to fall." I just shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't exactly my fault that I was clumsy, I just was. I wasn't like that on purpose, but I couldn't help but think that anything that put me in Tanya's arms would be worth it.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just good that you were here to catch me."

She whispered back, I almost hadn't heard it, but what she said warmed my heart and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. "I will always be there to catch you when you fall Bella." If I didn't already admire this vampire, I definitely did now because of her sweet words. Edward's words were always superficial and, on the surface, were sweet, always had an ulterior motive to what they meant. Tanya's words simply made me happy.

I looked at her, and she was staring back at me, her emotions obvious in her gaze. I could see the protectiveness and compassion in her eyes. I could see that she truly meant what she said, that she would always be there for me, to protect me. It was in that instant that I decided resisting my feelings was impossible. I wanted something more from this vampire, and I wouldn't let the memories of Edward stand in my way. I wasn't completely healed from the heartbreak, but in just the hours I had spent with Tanya, she was already helping to heal my heart, picking up the broken pieces and slowly gluing them back together.

I grabbed one of her hands and stepped in front of her, making sure not to trip this time. I was only an inch shorter than her, my 5'4" frame being able to almost look her in the eye. I could see the spark in her eyes, reminding myself of the fact that I'm not this bold. I broke our gaze and my eyes drifted to the ground, staring at our feet. I felt her raise her hand that wasn't in mine to my shoulder. "Bella look at me." I complied and lifted my gaze back to meet hers. The tenderness in her eyes was impossible to miss. I smiled weakly. She pulled me closer to her body and her arm encircled me into a gentle hug, and she never let go of my hand. Being in this close to her was one of the best feelings I had ever experienced. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

She pulled away first and kept her hand intertwined with mine. She nodded her head deeper into the forest and I followed her, no idea where we were really going. Walking hand in hand, after a while we reached a house. I wasn't exactly surprised that Tanya lived in the middle of a forest. Vampires wanted their privacy, the Cullens were no different. The Denali's house was similar to the Cullens, very open and large, but unlike the Cullens, it looked much homier, more lived in.

"It's beautiful Tanya." My eyes drifting over to her. She was smiling.

"I'm glad you think so Bella. I hoped that you would approve. My sisters and others in my coven aren't here right now, so we've got the house to ourselves." Interesting idea, not that I was complaining. I wanted to spend more time with Tanya. Now that I know what I really want, I'm not afraid to get to know Tanya and let her into my life. She led me into her house. It looked like it had been designed by a professional interior designer. The design was totally amazing, with a white and forest green color scheme, complimenting the outdoorsy area.

She sat down on one of the white couches and I sat next to her.

"So.." I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Bella, I want you to know something." I was intrigued, what could she possibly want to tell me?

"What?" I replied back in a whisper, so low that I doubt that she would have heard it if it hadn't been for her vampire hearing.

"That I meant what I said in the forest, I will always be there to catch you when you fall Bella. I can tell something it bothering you, what is it? I just want to help you." Her eyes showed no lie, only compassion and concern. I suppose it was only fair that I tell her. If I want something more, she'll have to know my insecurities, my mistakes, everything, and that included Edward and the Cullens.

"It's just memories, the real reason I moved here, memories that I just can't seem to escape, no matter how much I want to." My voice wavering, she probably picked that up, since her eyes were telling me to continue, that she would listen and help me through whatever was bothering me.

"I honestly didn't want to leave Forks, I really didn't. I had a good life there, I had just graduated, had the summer to hang out with my friends, and the Cullens, do whatever before I went to college. My reality didn't really go according to plan. Did Alice tell you why I left?" Tanya shook her head. I guess Alice didn't want to make her brother look bad or something, I understood that. I was only a toy to them; they would protect family over me. I just sighed.

"Well, shortly after graduation, Edward and I went on one of our forest walks, something we had done frequently. I didn't expect what happened, to really happen. When we were out of sight of my house, he stopped; he told me I was nothing but a toy to them, to him. They were going to leave and I essentially wasn't welcome to come with them. Then he just left me there, on the forest floor, in the dark. I was so alone, I had no idea what to do, it was like my brain had shut down and my heart had been shattered. Sam Uley was the one to save me; somehow he found me and brought me back to Charlie. I spent months at home, not seeing anyone, not responding to anything. I was a shell, I needed to get away from that, so I came here, and I met you." By this point, Tanya looked torn between wanting to cry and wanting to rip someone's head off. I was on the brink of tears myself when Tanya pulled me into a hug. I started to cry against her shoulder, let myself really let go in front of her. She just tightened her grip on me and let me cry, let it out.

When I had composed myself, she broke the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, you're so much more than a toy. Edward and the Cullens have no idea what they've lost. You're a strong, intelligent, beautiful, young women. You should be proud of that. If the Cullens don't want that in their lives, then they are fools. I for one would never let you go." Her eyes told me that she meant it. I gave her a small smile and blushed. She caressed my cheek with the back of her hand, running it down my face. My eyes closed, reveling in the intimate moment, Tanya's skin on mine. For the first time, in a long time, I felt truly content, that I could stay here, with Tanya, forever. When her hand left my cheek, my eyes opened, and I missed the contact. When I looked into her eyes, they were slightly darkened. She cupped my check with her hand and ever so slightly leaned forward. I knew now that this is what I wanted. It took me a while to understand that fact, but now, Tanya was all that I wanted. My face leaned closer to hers, so our noses were almost touching.

She was the one to close the gap, her lips on mine. It was a blissful sensation, so much better than kissing Edward. I could feel the sparks going off between us, her strong, yet soft lips against mine. Her hand moved to the back of neck and pulled me closer to her, deepening our kiss. My hands moved to Tanya's shoulders kissing her passionately back, like my life depended on it. When I needed air, we pulled back, and she rested her forehead on mine, her hand still on my neck.

"Wow." I was really speechless, I had never imagined that kissing someone, could ever be that amazing. I felt more from one kiss with Tanya, than I did during the entire relationship with Edward.

"Wow indeed Bella. You are a most amazing kisser" I blushed at the comment, looking at her shyly. She just chuckled at me. "Believe me Bella; I have never felt anything so amazing in my life, which is quite long." I smiled at that idea, that I was the one invoke those feelings. I leaned forward, being the one to initiate contact this time. Our kiss was tender, but passionate. I wanted to forever meld myself to Tanya's body; we fit together like we were meant to be.

I know that I said I didn't want a relationship with a vampire so soon, but now I would never regret this decision. If being with Tanya was as amazing as kissing her, I never wanted to let her go, I wouldn't let her go. I just hoped that she felt the same for me.

* * *

**A/N: I actually had a quite enjoyable time writing this. I know it's like the 180 degree turn chapter, but honestly, they're mates. Bella was just denial. Besides they hadn't really established anything yet. Bella has her thoughts about it, Tanya has hers. I'm hoping that I did a decent job on this one, since it's a pivotal point in the story. **

** TwilightFan213, the federal minimum wage in America is actually $7.25, but in Alaska it's $7.75. I just wanted Bella to work somewhat above minimum wage. It kind of does suck, but I guess that's what you get in a country where money matters more than anything else. **

**For those of you wondering, I am planning to bring in Carmen and Elezar at some point soon, maybe next chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback. **

**A Charmed Vampire**


	6. Chapter 6

**She Changed My World**

**Chapter 6**

**Pairing: Bella / Tanya**

**Rating: T for Language and Content**

* * *

**BPOV**

Laying my forehead against Tanya's, I felt more relaxed than I ever had before. There was something about the blonde vampire in front of me that just made me feel at home, even though I hadn't known her very long. My eyes were closed, but I could feel the back of Tanya's hand stroke my check. I leaned my face towards her hand, reveling in her touch, craving it. Our relationship had changed in a matter of minutes, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision that brought us here. After a few minutes of silence, Tanya spoke up. "So Bella, as much as enjoy your company I think I'd best be getting you home, it's starting to get late." I nodded, it was starting to get dark, and even though it was a small town, I knew how Charlie worried, especially after they left me.

Tanya stood up and offered her hand to me. I smiled up at her and took it. With our fingers intertwined, we walked out onto her front porch. "Bella, it might be faster if I just run with you to get you home, than have you walk the entire way." Once again, I nodded and without warning I was scooped up in her arms, bridal style and we were off; the forest blurring to my vision. I had done this with Edward, but it was never this breathtaking. I think it was just the fact that I was in Tanya's arms and not on Edward's back that made all the difference.

As we arrived at my front door, Tanya set me down on my feet, making sure I wouldn't trip. I turned to look at her. I could see the swirling emotions in her eyes, although most of them I couldn't make out, but one did stand out to me, happiness. Tanya took my hand and kissed my palm. "I had a good time with you today Bella. I'm glad you allowed me in." I smiled; already I could feel calmer from knowing that she knew. I didn't exactly know why, but I knew I felt it. Without thinking, I leaned in and captured her lips. Just like the first time, I felt the sparks go off between us, my hand caressing her soft skin. As we broke apart, Tanya grinned. "So Bella, I hope you'll honor me by spending some time with me tomorrow, maybe I can take you out?" Was she asking me out on a date?

"Like a date?" Tanya laughed a little.

"You could say that, do you want it to be a date?" Sneaky vampire, the ball was in my court now.

"Well I don't know, I may have plans tomorrow, of course, if it was a proper date I may be inclined to reschedule them." Tanya just smirked and took both my hands in hers.

"Isabella Swan, will you grant me the honor of taking you out on a date tomorrow night?" I just smiled.

"Of course Tanya, all you had to do was ask." Tanya kissed my nose.

"Well then, I'll see you at seven tomorrow night then." I nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside. When I shut the door behind me, I leaned up against it, running my hand through my hair. I had a date with Tanya Denali, tomorrow, and I couldn't be happier. It was as though the hole in my chest was quickly repairing itself, just by being around her. Hopefully the feeling would last.

"Bella is that you?" I hear Charlie calling from the living room, a game playing in the background.

"Yeah Dad, it's me, just got back. I think I'm going to go upstairs and relax a bit."

"Okay, sure thing Bella."

"Oh, and dad, I'm going out with a friend tomorrow night, just to let you know."

"Alright Bells, be careful." I smiled, even when I was an adult, Charlie still looked out for me. I ran up the stairs to my room and flopped on the bed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day after work, I booked it home. Tonight was my date with Tanya and I needed to prepare. I had never been a girl to need to impress on a date, but then again, I felt this need to want to impress Tanya. I wanted her to approve of me, needed her to approve of me even. I had about two hours to get ready, so when I got home I hopped in the shower. Getting out a half hour later, all squeaky clean, I blow dried my hair and then walked into my room to pick out an outfit. It was cold as usual, but not all too horrible. Eventually I ended up choosing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with boots, and a woolen sweater, leaving the rest of the time to fix my makeup. I didn't wear much, but as the time for Tanya to arrive drew nearer, I kept checking myself in the mirror.

When the doorbell rang, I nearly ran to it, opening the door to see Tanya standing there with a single rose in her hand. She handed it to me, smiling. I took it from her. "Tanya, it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are looking, but it will do." I blushed slightly. I walked into the kitchen to put the rose in water. When I walked back out I saw Tanya standing in the entryway, staring at pictures of me on the wall. I walked over to her, looking at the picture she was. It was my senior picture, taken sometime after the Cullens left, but before we had moved, the picture brought back painful memories, but somehow I looked more at peace than I ever had. "You look absolutely gorgeous in this picture Bella." She reached down and took my hand, intertwining our fingers. I gripped her hand.

"So, where are we going Tanya?" She gave me a knowing smile.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it." We walked out to her car, and she opened my door for me, before blurring over to hers, getting in the car. Tanya's driving was like the Cullens; fast. However I felt much more comfortable with her than I did with them, just another thing I loved so much about Tanya. Wait, did I just think love? It was much too soon to be thinking that, I may have starting thinking that I had some sort of feelings for Tanya, but love? I shook my head, couldn't be that so soon.

As the car slowed down, I looked out the window to see forest surrounding us. Getting out of the car I asked Tanya, "Where are we?"

"Almost there, but we're going the rest of the way on foot, so do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Well considering I'm one of the most clumsy people of life I think the answer was kind of obvious.

"Carry me, if that's not a problem."

"Totally not a problem." She scooped me up in her arm, similarly to the previous night. The trees were blurs of brown and green around me, when she set me down; we were standing in a clearing. I gasped, the sight before me was gorgeous.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm well aware of many things. One, that I haven't updated this in forever. Two, that this cliffhanger is totally not fair. And three, that it's probably not the best chapter of life. However in regards to number two and three, I pretty much have little to no inspiration for Twilight FanFictions right now. I had to wrack my brain to even get this far. Recently, if you haven't noticed, I've been writing a bunch of Lost Girl, Valkubus stuff, which is my favorite ship of life. So my inspiration has mainly been going towards that. I'll try to get back into Twilight as well, but no promises. **

**I remember reading a review telling me Denali wasn't a town and was just a mountain range or something, and yeah, I didn't think about that. I just sort of adapted it to suit my needs, plus the fact I haven't seen the movies, or read the books in a long time, I kind of forgot that little detail. **

**So anyways, short update, trying to get my creative juices flowing. Hopefully it works. Hope you guys liked it.**

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
